Dimensional Shuffle
by JetravenEx
Summary: A bunch of stories I wrote that are sometimes based off songs, and other times just a stray thought that crossed my mind. This does feature some of my own characters from my fanfics as well as characters from Bakugan and sometimes if people are okay with that I feature other people's characters ;). First up we got 10 stories based off of a song shuffle challenge!
1. Locking up the Sun: Superior

A/N: Sooo I woke up this morning, was reading Red vs Blue fanfics featuring Churboose and stumbled upon a music meme. For this meme the rules are:

1) Choose a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, what have you

2) Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs

3) For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.

4) Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.

So I was like, huh I wanted to try it out, see if I could actually write short drabbles without going over. I decided I would of course do bakugan (so I can pick and choose anything within the fandom ;D) and I have the most options in there.

Edit: So after I'd finished the first one, I quickly realized I was never in a million years going to pull off getting what I wanted out of one playthrough of a song so unfortunately I have to admit a lot of these had me replaying the song twice, and three times in a few cases. The first one was the only one to actually be within the allotted time, and it does kind of suck so forgive me. When I saw which one it was going to be I got excited… and promptly realized I had no idea what to write for it (that's what I got when I actually tried to write for a lot of these) and better yet who to feature. In the end I settled on my humanized Superior from Fighting Bakugan (or Skyler), in this story this preludes both Fighting Bakugan and Dancing Shadows and I'll just let the story speak for itself:

 **Locking up the Sun- Poets of the Fall**

 **Featuring: Superior/Skyler from Fighting Bakugan**

 _Is there a hero somewhere_

 _Someone who appears and saves the day_

The young android was holding his shoulder, luminescent purple blood leaking from his wounds and liquid gathering at his glowing optics. He didn't know what was worse, the pain in his shoulder, or the agony in his heart.

The sun beat down harshly on his back, purple blood dropping down onto the sand below leaving a trail of small dark circles in his wake.

It had all gone so wrong, he'd let his friends down. More tears in his eyes as the image of the three headed mechanical behemoth looming over him flashed across his eyes. He was supposed to be their hero, their last hope to escape the clutches of a madman. Instead-a flash of terror as he recalls the purple laser erupting from the enormous Hades mouth aimed right at him, making the android's glowing purple optics widen in terror as they gazed up at the monster.

Just when he thought he'd die a failure, he was saved. He didn't know how or why, but apparently some lady in a black cloak that covered her face and figure darted in at the right second and teleported him to the desert he was now in. The sun had just begun to rise when the mysterious women deposited him on the ground beneath a hill of sand. She hadn't said much, just told him that she'd saved him for a reason. But when he'd asked why she had merely chuckled and told him it was up to him to decide, before disappearing.

It hadn't helped. It only made it worse, he was a machine, he'd been built to be a weapon, to serve a madman. His friends had guided him to a different a path, one where he volunteered his abilities to help them fight through the madman's base. But it had gone wrong, it had all gone so wrong.

He dropped to his hands and knees the liquid sliding from his eyes down his cheeks and making contact with the ground. A young girl, slain saving _him_ a small smile on her face as Hades' blast swallowed her up after she'd shoved him safely out of its path. Then his other friend, his mentor, the one who'd told him that his path was his own, and not even his maker could tell him otherwise, had fallen off a cliff, and it was unlikely he had survived.

He remembered the last words his creator, his father, a tall dark haired man with spectacles had spat as he sneered down at him beside his mechanical monstrosity, the three headed Hades, the first of his robots to activate its bakugan battle form.

He could envison the way the man's lips curled.

 _"You're inferior, you couldn't kill one human when you were told to, and you couldn't protect two when you wanted to, Hades dispose of this Inferior once and for all."_

 _'It's true, I am an inferior machine, an inferior friend, and insufficient hero!'_ The young android thought as he clenched his fists and punched the ground the liquid coming faster from his eyes. _'My friends, please forgive me, forgive me for being inferior.'_

He stayed like that for a couple of hours, the liquid dripping down his face while his processor continued to go around and around about how he was an inferior.

Then finally it stopped, the sun was beginning to set and the desert lost some of its heat. The android was silent the liquid finally stopped, and his internal repair systems had taken care of sealing off the wound of his shoulder. It was then he realized that all this being upset and thinking about how inferior he was.

Slowly he rose to his feet and took a deep breath turning his optics to the setting sun.

"You-" He said slowly. "You-you can call me an inferior all you want," He spat his hands clenching into fists as he straightened up glaring at the sun envisioning his maker before him. "But, if I was saved for a reason, then I'm-I'm going to make you feel what you made me feel today." He said. "And I'll start by showing you, I'm not _inferior._ I'm _better_ than your stupid Hades, than the other SPD units, than all your other creations combined! I'm-I'm _SUPERIOR_!" He shouted and it was like a switch had been flipped inside of him. The android had been grasping for a name ever since he'd decided not to follow his makers orders and kill the blond male human.

The young android smiled slowly. "Yeah, I'm Superior, and I'll spend every day for the rest of my life, striving to live up to it. For the friends I failed today," His expression sobered up immediately. "And for anyone I should meet."

Then taking a deep breath the newly christened _Superior_ turned and walked away from the setting sun, his shadow stretching before him, purple optics glowing brightly in the dim evening light.

A/N: Okay I dunno what it was, but I really do love this song, and then when it got to 'We need someone expendable' I thought of Supers, being an android he sees himself as expendable for the better good. There will be a more indepth back story in Fighting Bakugan to come but I couldn't resist this little drabble. I also kind of like how I actually referenced the sun.

I really freaking love this song and it goes very well with Superior (more so when we really get more into his story ;) ) so I recommend giving this song a listen if you get a chance!

I've decided that each of these 10 song based drabbles will be the first 10 chapters of Dimensional Shuffle, and if you guys like them I'll make more later on :D. So please review and tell me if you liked it!


	2. Coming Down: Meredith Raynet

A/N: As I said in the first chapter these first 10 chapters of Dimensional Shuffle are all based off this challenge that I attempted and really failed at:

1) Choose a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, what have you

2) Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs

3) For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.

4) Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.

So for this one we have my favorite song by Five Finger Death Punch but when it really came down to it, I wasn't sure for who it to be about. Then I decided on Meredith. Although she herself doesn't commit suicide she is surrounded by a whole lot of death, her father's unfortunate death in a car accident and her older sister's Sirriah's suicide. And she's trying to keep from falling into depression but its hard trying to take care of herself and her little sister. Unfortunately this is one of the more shorter ones (when I was still trying to get it done within the first play of the song XP) so its not the best.

 **Coming Down – Five Finger Death Punch**

 **Featuring: Meredith Raynet from Bakugan: Dual Dimensions**

 _Was there ever any question_

 _Of how much I could take_

Meredith coughed as she leaned down into the sink washing out her mouth. She lifted her head to look at her reflection in the mirror. Her face was haggard, black hair going in every which direction, her eyes red rimmed from all her crying.

She reached down and scooped up some water and splashed it on her face. She had to get it together. She still had Jess, or Jet. Life wasn't over, just because Sirriah and Dad's were. Meredith felt her heart seize at the thought and a sob escaped her.

Why did her father have to die? Why had Sirriah chosen to die?! Why had they left her here all alone, with her sister! Meredith drew back until her back hit the wall behind her. Then she slid down it and wrapped her arms around herself trying to muffle her cries.

She didn't want Jessica to know she was suffering, not only would it make Jessica worry and start needling her to find out what was wrong, Jessica couldn't ever find out _why_ she was upset.

She remembered the Doctor's words when she and her Uncle Rob had gone to collect Jessica from her latest appointment: _'I apologize Mister Raynet and Miss Meredith, but it would seem that Jessica, in an effort to protect her mental state has… forgotten your older sister Sirriah.'_

Meredith's heart had broken right then and there. She was told that in order to prevent Jessica from having another episode, she had to hide away Sirriah's existence.

It was the only way to keep Jessica, for if Jessica remembered the horror she'd found when she followed Sirriah that night-

A wave of sickness and nausea passed through Meredith and she fought to keep herself from crawling over to the toilet and dumping whatever remained in her stomach. How could their big sister have left them and not tried to reach out to them.

 _'Or did she and me and Jess just didn't see it?'_ Meredith sniffled and wiped at her eyes. She was such a wreck, she almost felt… homesick in a sense.

For this large empty house that had once contained her loving parents, her stylish fashionista of a big sister, made Meredith feel so hollow with them gone, and with Jessica subdued after the recent events, and Uncle Rob staying with them as they all tried to work everything out, it was just one big nightmare.

One never ending nightmare, that Meredith had to wake to every single day. Suddenly a horrible thought filled Meredith's mind.

 _'Why not just escape?'_ A thought drifted by and Meredith froze up. _'Sirriah couldn't handle it and she got out, why not join her, no more suffering, no more pain, you can be with her and Mother and Father.'_

Meredith swallowed and shook her head. "No, no no! I can't think like that! I have to be strong!" She said clenching her fists digging her nails into the palms of her hands. "Jessica is here!"

 _'Jessica isn't here anymore, she's Jet. And what's keeping her from forgetting everyone else if she forgot Sirriah? If you died she'd probably forget you too and then she'd be fine, living happily with Uncle Rob, or one of her numerous happy little friends in school.'_

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Meredith spat back at the voice shutting her eyes tight and clenching her teeth as tears streamed down her face. "I-I don't care, I don't want to die, I'm scared…"

 _'Pathetic wimp…'_

The terrible dark thoughts continued to bombard the little 14 year old girl who curled more and more into herself as she sat on the bathroom floor.

"Meredith?" Jet's small voice came from behind the bathroom door followed by a few soft knocks. "Sissy? Are you okay?" There was a note of worry in her voice.

Meredith hastily wiped her face and grabbed a towel. "Er, be out in a minute!" Meredith said as she tried to scrub away the tear tracks and alleviate some of the puffiness in her face.

"Okay, but I just wanted to tell you, since ya know you've been having nightmares lately… I'm guessing since its almost well Daddy's birthday… I left Star on your bed, you could cuddle with her if it'll make you feel better." Jet said in a quiet voice.

Meredith almost started crying all over again. Sniffling tears pricking her eyes she opened the door and threw her arms around Jet and pulled the startled twelve year old into a tight embrace.

"Jess." She mumbled holding her little sister close tears starting to run down her face.

Jet blinked but then she hugged Meredith back, "It's okay Merry," She told her older sister calmly, "I'm here for you."

Meredith almost wanted to laugh, her little sister was supporting her with the loss of the older sister Jessica had now forgotten, and she didn't even realize it! How could she even think about leaving her sweet little sister behind? She loved Jess dearly _'and even if it means I can't see Mom, Dad and Siri for a while, I'm staying.'_ She told herself firmly _. ' Because here there is something more precious, more fragile than anything beyond can offer. Life, is hard and filled with loss and gain, but I will not leave Jess to face it alone. I am her big sister, and its up to me to be there for her too.'_

A/N: Oh man did I extend this one, I went in and edited it quite a bit so yeah its not quite the same as it originally was :( but I thought this read a little better. So forgive me I have failed the challenge once again XP

Anyways I initially just had Meredith breaking down at the end but then I thought of how the music video of 'Coming Down' ended with someone coming in to support the one who was suicidal. I felt like we see Meredith always coming to Jessica's aide, so I figured it was time for Jessica to try to aid her sister. Thus we have Jessica coming in and breaking Mere free of her depression for the moment.

Much like the first drabble featuring Superior, this story takes 2 years before Dual Dimensions thus Meredith is 14 and Jessica/Jet is 12.

I hope you enjoyed this little drabble :D


	3. This Little Girl: Vanessa Dark

A/N: Unfortunately this is another OC one… Sorry I couldn't help it, these stories really were a come what may sort of deal. But typically when I hear 'This Little Girl' I always find my mind going to the Docorrians, or Jet. But in this case I felt I should pick a Docorrian since Jet appeared in Meredith's chapter.

This story features Vanessa Dark, one of my antagonists in my Bakugan: Dual Dimensions series.

 **This Little Girl – Cady Groves**

 **Featuring: Vanessa Dark from Bakugan: Dual Dimensions**

 _Every girl is capable of murder if you hurt her_

 _Watch out you, don't push me any further, any further_

 _You're not the only one walkin' 'round with a loaded gun._

Vanessa Dark grinned as she sat at a café table on Vestal. She had a menu raised to cover her face. She briefly wondered how much longer she'd have to wait- ah there he was.

A man with rumpled black hair and casual dress walked over to her and sat down at her table.

"H-hey Vanessa, how are you?"

Vanessa hmmed. "I'm in the middle of deciding whether to go with the strawberry parfait or the strawberry cheesecake,"

"Ah-"

"It's my treat to myself," Vanessa explained looking up at the man red eyes gleaming, "After all I did quite a good job on my latest hunt." She said frowning slightly as she lowered her menu. "Despite, being ambushed."

The man went ram rod still, "Oh-oh really? I-I wonder how that could happen."

Vanessa merely chuckled. "But you know what I'm going to take both, because not only did I complete the job." In a flash she had a gun drawn and raised at the man across from her, and before he could do anything she pulled the trigger blowing him away. "I tied up all the loose ends."

Without so much as sparing a glance around she drew herself up and turned to Pierce who emerged from the shadows. "Fetch me my orders, we're moving out."

A/N: I looked at this and thought what I could change and then went, meh I kinda like it the way it is. I dunno if you guys will agree, but I'm sticking with it for now.

Also I'm too lazy to copy the rules for the music challenge I did, so if you want to do it go check chapter 1 and 2 for it.

Please tell me what you're thinking of these drabbles so far :D


	4. Fuck Away the Pain: RunoxMasquerade

A/N: I was both really hoping for this song, but then when I _got_ it. I went… well crap who the hell do I go with for this story? Looking back I could've borrowed Patrick and Jet from Starwars' BCSS story, or Jason and Viki from BCSS… But I guess my mind just drifted to Tartarus's stories, because I love Masky too much to not use him. So what I of course thought was I remembered how Dan liked to disappear without so much as saying anything to the girls, so I felt like poor Runo would start getting frustrated with it all and then Masky just happens to be alive when GI is going on. So yeah this one starts out with RunoxDan and then at the end you get RunoxMasky. Also there will be no smut. Sadly. It was around this time I upped it to two playthroughs of the song to finish it and this was what I got...

 **Fuck Away the Pain – Divide the Day**

 **Featuring: RunoxDan and RunoxMasquerade**

 _Such a shitty thing he did, the way he said goodbye_

 _You can take it out on me if you like_

Runo growled, grinding her teeth as she scrubbed the table viciously. How dare that jerk disappear on her again! It was bad enough when Dan left for New Vestroia without her and Julie, but this, this was getting ridiculous!

Admittedly she was busy with high school and trying to get her life on track, after all fighting to protect a world of giant battling creatures wasn't exactly something you could put on a resume.

But it hurt that Dan hadn't even mentioned anything about going to another planet to her. She wouldn't even know anything was going on if she hadn't heard from about Julie the stuff happening down in Bayview and it resulted in Dan and the others being called away to help with something.

Runo ground her teeth, looking down at the shiny surface of the table she was working on. She looked around her family's restaurant, all the other tables mirrored this.

With a shout of rage she hurled her cleaning rag across the room. "Damn that Dan! Why the hell can't he just talk to me?! Tell me what he's doing rather than just run off and disappear?"

"Sounds like quite a dilemma,"

Runo whipped around and her eyes widened in shock as she took in the sight of a very familiar Masked Blond dressed in a white trench coat, he smirked as he walked over to her.

"What if I offered to help you forget about Dan for a little while?" He asked a smirk on his face, his mask glinting in the light.

A/N: Annnnnddddd you guys can decide how it goes from there. :P I know where it'd go if _I_ continued it…

Anyways I hope you enjoyed this one, I laughed my ass off when I got this song. I was like 'HELL YEAH I GOT IT!'

To be honest while I do like MaskyxRuno, I think I wanted MaskyxDan for this one, but I couldn't figure it out, and since my mind was on Dan I immediately thought of Runo. And when I'm thinking about Masky and Runo I thought about Tartarus's 'His Just Deserts' (by the way you should read that too :D and bother her to update it… I WANT TO FIND OUT WHAT'S IN THE BOX!) and that led to this.

Also listen to this song, I dunno why but I find this song really enjoyable XD, please leave a review and tell me what you thought!


	5. Tonight: Katie Lowery

A/N: So apparently when I was writing the last one, my youtube playlist stopped shuffling (I chose my youtube playlist because it had a larger selection than the library on my itunes account or my phone) so this one is right after Fuck Away the Pain in my playlist. So all the songs I really like right now got picked XP

Also… Although this song is _actually_ titled Tonight. It's titled 'We wanna rise' on my youtube account. So that's kinda what I focused on rather than the whole 'tonight' bit. Whoops.

Anyways since I was focusing more on the we wanna rise part of the song I went with the Shattered Masks verse for this one, and this one has Katie, who we have yet to see in Shattered Masks (but she'll join eventually). But I liked the idea of her being frustrated with the way things are but then she hears about Masky's triumph over Dan and she feels well 'pumped' for a lack of a better word.

 **Tonight – TobyMac**

 **Featuring: Katie Lowery from Shattered Masks**

 _We wanna rise,_

 _We wanna touch the other side_

 _(It starts tonight!)_

 _We wanna soar_

 _We wanna reach right out for more_

Katie clenched her fists as she walked past a group of kids battling, she could see in their hands the infamous Infinity Card. Her blood boiled at the sight of it. That card was what cost her her Chamelia. On her shoulder M. Chamelia picked up on Katie's irritation.

Katie are you all right?" She asked and Katie sighed.

"I guess." She mumbled turning away from the sight of the kids, she felt herself stiffen for just a moment as time was stopped for a second and then she continued walking ignoring one of the kids bemoaning the loss of his bakugan while the other crowed about his victory. The fools, didn't they care about their bakugan? Their friends bakugan? Didn't anyone else get that bakugan weren't just toys to be used and discarded?!

"Hey did you hear about that Masquerade guy?"

A kids voice made her turn her head, it was a blue haired kid and a kid with wild spiky red hair.

The red haired guy nodded. "Yeah, I heard that he _beat_ Dan Kuso, can you believe that?"

"Yeah he sounds kinda nuts though," the other kid noted. "He kept talking about how the game is wrong and that Bakugan isn't just a game, but that's crazy, if it wasn't a game then why would it be playable?!" The kid said.

"Yeah, weird."

Katie blinked and then a small smile appeared on her face, it seemed there were others like her out there, besides her and her cousin who understood the truth.

"Chamelia," She said. "We need to find this Masquerade," She said to her partner.

Because if someone else was finally going to rise up to try and protect the bakugan, she wanted to rise to.

A/N: Like I said was focusing on the 'we wanna rise' part because I kinda forgot it was titled 'Tonight' XP Its still an awesome song. I hope you enjoyed this one and although it was fairly short.

Please leave a review, if you guys have any suggestions for something you'd like to see (suggestions I will take but there won't be any requests, just because you suggest something doesn't guarantee I'll use it, but I don't mind seeing what you'd like to see appear in a chapter of Dimensional Shuffle.


	6. Blood on my Hands: Masquerade & Dan

A/N: This one was surprising, I can't quite define when I came up with how this one was going to go but I won't spoil it for you guys ;) you wanna know what happens you're gonna have to read.

 **Blood on My Hands – The Used**

 **Featuring: Masquerade & Dan**

 _There's blood on my hands_

 _Like the blood in you_

 _Something's can't be treated_

 _So, don't make me, don't make me_

 _Be myself around you_

Masquerade was not a good person. He was made of negative energy and created to be the exact opposite of Alice Gehabich. People would call him evil, a villain and he understood it, accepted it, after all his actions only pointed to him being such.

Yet in front of him now was Dan Kuso standing here looking at him with a triumphant smile his hand extended in an unspoken offer, an offer of friendship, of forgiveness.

It almost made Masquerade want to laugh. Didn't Dan get it? Just because he came to save Dan and Drago this time, that did nothing to make up for all the things he did. One right didn't rectify all his wrongs, the bakugan he'd banished to the doom dimension, the kids he'd left crying in the dirt.

Masquerade looked down at Dan's hand the brunette boy unable to see his expression, the internal struggle. He couldn't see the person Dan saw him being, he could never see him doing enough to make up for what he had done, and he feared that he might stray again.

But an idea formed in his mind, and as he reached forwards he accepted Dan's hand. He accepted Dan's friendship.

But in order to rectify the wrongs he'd done, to truly earn Dan and the other's forgiveness, he would have to leave, and let Alice take her rightful place amongst her friends.

A/N: Nuu Masky don't leave T.T I always got the feeling that Masquerade was at least somewhat guilty about what he'd done (except he didn't get any character arc cause Alice got all the character, damn it bakugan writers!) and I felt that he would accept Dan's friendship (or at least respect the guy) but not accept his forgiveness, and feels that leaving would be better than trying to stay with Alice.

It's actually an interesting question, did Masky choose to leave? Or since he was created by negative energy did Naga 'pull the plug on him'… Then again if Naga could do that then Masky would've prolly died right after Alice fled. *shrugs* not sure.

Anyways I'd love to hear your thoughts, so please review :D


	7. I Ship It: Julie & Fabia

A/N: I have failed this wonderful song. *hangs head* I really couldn't think of anything I could do for this song within the allotted time I allowed myself. Which was about 5 minutes roughly since I played it twice.

Soooo I decided to poke some fun at the fandom (and this song's premise may eventually get used in a bigger story, this was just watered down for the purpose of this challenge.)

For those who don't know 'I Ship It' is a parody song of 'I don't care (I love it)' done by Not Literally. Also if you get a chance highly recommend you look up Ship Happens on youtube and try to find the AMV. Its amazing XP.

Also don't ask why I included Fabia… I just picked a girl outside of the original 3 to go up against Julie, plus I like Fabia (I like Mira too but I felt she's too busy to mess around with people to get them to hook up… or is she?) Anyways this may be made into a bigger story later on. This is more of a set up thing I guess since it was all I could really fit within the time I had. But I hope you enjoy it anyways!

 **I Ship it – Not Literally**

 **Featuring: Julie and Fabia**

 _You're on the canon ground, I'm up in crack ship space_

 _Let's start a shipping war, don't care if I get hate._

 _Don't like my pairings, well, then you can hit the bricks._

 _This is my OTP, I'll go down with this ship!_

Julie grinned as she looked down at the book in her lap, it was filled with the names of her friends and those who weren't quite 'friends' as well as lengthy plans and pictures for said plans.

See, she knew some of her friends harbored feelings for certain people, so she was going to help them along. Sure it might involve some er less than ethical methods to do so, but all was fair in love and war.

Now all she needed was some rope, some handcuffs, and a few closets. Maybe a few games too, but she knew for certain she'd get her people grouped together.

She lifted her head and glared at the girl across from her, Fabia glaring back at her, and Julie smirked at her.

She was going to win of course, because obviously Shun and Alice were a pair, but for some reason the princess across from her had gotten it in her head that Keith should be with Alice and Shun should be with her.

Julie grabbed her book and ran off, well she'd show her! All she had to do was get to Shun and Alice first and shove them in a closet.

It would totally work!

A/N: Hehe I really wish I had had more time when I was banging this out, I'd love to write out the full on war of these two trying to get their ships to hook up. I may have to do something like this later on XP

What do you guys think would you like to see Julie and Fabia try to get people to fit their respective 'ships'? Or something else regarding shipping XP

If you have any suggestions they're very much appreciated.


	8. We are the Brave: Marucho & Dan

A/N: It was really late last night, that's my excuse for why this is late. Also for those of you who don't know, when I put someonexsomeone that equals a pairing. When I put someone&someone it either means a friendship or they're the two main characters featured.

This one came completely out of left field. I'm not a huge fan of GI, but I did watch it… Granted as it got nearer and nearer to the end I started just watching it to get to the end of the episode to the trailer cause it got kinda… meh.

But when I heard this song, I dunno I just thought of the group fighting an enemy, and when I heard the line 'There is an enemy, dressed as a friend' it made me want to pick a character who's betrayed the brawlers. And I mean looking back I could've picked like say Alice or Mira, but I felt that it wasn't as big of a betrayal, after all Alice didn't know she was betraying them and Mira's betrayal didn't have that big of an impact. So I went with Ren. I don't know why Dan keeps being intelligent in my fics, I think Masquerade's rubbing off on him… XP But anyways here's the 8th story!

 **We are the Brave – Veridia**

 **Featuring: Marucho and Dan**

 _There is an enemy,_

 _Dressed as a friend_

Marucho sat down on one of the cliff edges of Neathia looking out at the alien scenery lost in thought.

He could see the craters and the scorched ground where the Neathians and Gundalians had clashed, all over the Sacred Orb. Looking out over the damaged landscape and thinking about the Neathians who had suffered at the hands of the Gundalians made Marucho's stomach turn.

It made him think about Ren, the one who he'd thought was his friend. The one who had helped him finally get Interspace online and globalize it. But then he found out Ren had laden it with traps and pitfalls to capture the kids who came to play in interspace and turn them into drones for the Gundalians.

Worse, he'd tried to convince Marucho and the other brawlers that it was his people who were innocent while the Neathians were the aggressors in this conflict.

Marucho clenched his fist tears pricking at his eyes, it still hurt. That his friend could betray them, play them like fools, _use_ them to hurt the people of Earth and Neathians alike.

"Marucho?" Dan's voice came from behind making Marucho turn to look at the other boy dressed in his castle knight garb.

Marucho blinked and quickly wiped at his eyes. "Oh hey Dan, what's up?" He asked trying to sound cheerful.

Dan didn't say anything just sat down beside Marucho and turning his gaze to the view, "Wow this view is great isn't it?" He asked looking at Marucho.

Marucho blinked and looked out as well, before he shrugged. "It's all right."

Dan wrapped an arm around his friend, "I know you're upset about what happened with Ren, but don't worry about it,"

Marucho lowered his head. "But it's my fault! I-I trusted him."

" _We_ trusted him," Dan corrected. "But it's okay," He said gently, "Because now we're here helping Neathia,"

"But he almost convinced us Neathia was evil! He almost got us to fight them, and I almost believed him!" Marucho shouted clenching his fists. "I was so foolish."

Dan turned his head away. "So you made a mistake it happens, and you're not alone,"

Marucho blinked. "Huh?"

Dan smiled slightly. "When you and Ren were together the two of you were just so, in-sync and you seemed really happy. You finally had someone else who understood what you were saying and who could actually keep up with you." He sighed. "Sometimes when you talk my eyes kind of glaze over, so when you had Ren you two just clicked, and to be honest." He chuckled. "I'm getting the feeling that he doesn't really want to fight us either,"

Marucho's eyes widened. "You –you think we could convince him to come back to our side?"

Dan laughed and shrugged, "One step at a time! I'm saying it is possible, but I'm just telling you, don't regret trusting him. It was your friendship that got us interspace despite its flaws, and I think," He looked out towards the landscape the light shining on his face. "That your friendship could be what'll show Ren where he truly belongs."

Marucho thought about it for a moment, nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

Dan grinned, "'Course I'm right, now come on we don't want the others to wonder where we went." He said getting up to head back, turning to wait for Marucho.

Marucho smiled and followed after his friend, feeling a little lighter than he had before.

A/N: Blech, some of these moments that should be touching are kinda meh. I prolly forgot so much of what happened in GI I couldn't really dig a whole lot deeper into this. So forgive me.

As I said before the line of 'there is an enemy dressed as a friend' really set this one off, hence why its about Marucho dealing with Ren's betrayal.

Please leave me a review, they are the mental bread and butter for the writer's muses :D


	9. Gotta be Somebody: Masquerade & Dan

A/N: I'm not going to talk much about this one before hand gonna let you guys just read it XP

 **Gotta be Somebody – Nickelback**

 **Featuring: Masquerade and Dan**

 _Cause nobody wants to do it on their own_

 _Everyone wants to know they're not alone_

Masquerade sat atop a branch watching the brawlers brawl each other. He didn't really _need_ to spy on them but he wasn't feeling like battling anyone else today.

He had just lost his minions to the brawlers and he didn't understand it. His minions had been the top 10 brawlers much higher than some of the brawlers they fought. So how on Earth had they lost to the ragtag bunch?

The group broke out into laughter at something Dan had said while the brunette boy burst into rage as they laughed at him. Masquerade narrowed his eyes at the boy.

Dan Kuso, his rival, his enemy, had already evolved his Drago. It made little sense to Masquerade, how in the world could the boy have evolved his bakugan? How did he keep his ragtag group of brawlers together when they didn't fear him or hold him in the highest respect? A leader was supposed to have his group under control and the group in turn respected the leader's authority. But the brawlers were openly laughing at something Dan had said, and when Dan got frustrated with this and burst out about it they only laughed harder as Dan huffed.

Masquerade was determined to find out why the boy had succeeded where he had failed.

When the brawlers broke apart Masquerade went up to Dan, he knew it wasn't quite the right time to battle him, his Hydra had yet to evolve after all. But he needed to know.

Dan jumped as Masquerade appeared in a flash of light in front of him, then his eyes widened for a moment before he jabbed a finger at Masquerade. "Masquerade?! What are you doing here."

"How do you brawlers keep doing it?" Masquerade demanded glaring at him arms crossed, surprising Dan Kuso. "How did defeat my minions! How do you lot keep it together?!"

Dan blinked and then he smiled. "Because unlike you we don't need to mind control people to have them follow us or like us. The brawlers, we're all friends."

"But you idiots fight all the time," Masquerade growled shaking his head.

Dan shrugged. "Sometimes friends fight, but you gotta have enough respect for them to forgive them when they do wrong and sometimes you have to even admit when you're wrong. And as for why we keep beating you," Masquerade growled at that, Dan smirked. "I'd offer to show you, but it's because we have so much more to lose."

"But they were better than you! Stronger than you and they were driven to win!"

"Because you forced them to! Deep down they didn't want to fight for you, and they lacked the real drive to fight, we won because we fight together and we fight for each other. What do you fight for Masquerade?" Dan asked.

"To win obviously, to be the best," Masquerade retorted. "And that's all I need."

Dan shook his head. "Winning and losing is just part of a game, and a game is all about having fun. Unfortunately you already told me that Bakugan was more than just a game, maybe you should stop locking yourselves within the rules of the game and start seeing the bigger picture." Dan said turning to head off. "Because if you win, Earth is destroyed and you'll forever be alone. But, if I win," Dan grinned. "My friends are safe and the bakugan too."

Masquerade scoffed and turned away. "Whatever," He said before disappearing.

Dan looked at him and silently added _'And if I win it'll hopefully mean I'll get through to you,'_

A/N: Awww I think Masky's just a little lonely, not having any friends sucks :( But I also think that after he lost his minions his workload prolly grew exponentially, and he's frustrated that the brawlers are getting stronger _and_ sticking together.

There were some hints of DanxMasky there at the end, but eh I'm going to just title it Masquerade & Dan for this one because you could see it as friendship/rivalry or as a pairing. Its up to your interpretation.

Please review!


	10. Red like Roses: Marduk

A/N: All right this is the last of my music one shots! When I finished this I thought I still had to work on some but it turns out that this one is number 10. Surprisingly when I heard this song, I was torn between doing another DD character when I just thought of Mark from Shattered Masks, and I kind of liked how the chorus of Red like Roses Part II seemed to resonate with him after he lost Vladitor. So ladies and Gentleman I give you the last of my music shots!

 **Red like Roses Part II – Jeff and Casey Williams (RWBY Soundtrack)**

 **Featuring: Mark/Marduk from Shattered Masks**

 _Red like roses_

 _Fills my head with dreams and finds me_

 _Always closer_

 _To the emptiness and sadness_

 _That has come to take the place of you_

Once upon a time, Mark was on top of the world.

He had been given a great and powerful bakugan named Vladitor by some Doctor or something his uncle knew.

The guy had tried to explain that Mark was going to be tested to see if he was worthy of helping protect some silent core or something, but Mark couldn't care less at the time, he was too busy visualizing all the victories he would reap. All those kids who had mocked him and his bakugan were going to pay.

He and Vladitor took the bakugan game by storm with Mark winning brawl after brawl, getting noticed not just by his winning streak but by his refusal to use the Infinity Card. That was something that Mark was a bit pensive about it, but it was the one thing that Vladitor and Dr. Michael had required in order for him to keep Vladitor so it was a small price to pay for the power.

Then he got arrogant, too arrogant. When he learned that he was being tested to see if he was worthy of something bigger, he was shocked and asked that surely the countless battles he'd won proved he was capable and worthy, but Dr. Michael had merely shaken his head, saying he wasn't ready.

"You don't see the bigger picture, you still see this as a game." Dr. Michael had told him.

Mark had clenched his fists and glared at the man before he responded sharply. "This is just a game! There are rules, and as long as the 'bigger picture' is centered around the game, then the game is _all_ that matters!"

But Dr. Michael had still refused to approve him to meet with someone, or allow him to learn more about his potential 'bigger role', and it pissed Mark off.

So he decided he was going to do the one thing he could do to guarantee getting noticed.

He went to the Bakugan Store and called out the strongest Darkus Brawler on Earth, Alice Gehabich.

And he was ripped apart.

Alice didn't just defeat his bakugan, she attacked him with sharp words, and with brutal accuracy hit all his weak points, stripping away his pride and killing each and every one of his bakugan until he had none left.

Mark hadn't been able to stop himself, the girl knew how to keep him going, egging him on, and convincing him to hold off using Vladitor while she used her hydra with expert precision to deliver brutally accurate and fatal blows. He had thought it would be a matter of pride, that while Alice kept using her strongest bakugan against each of his, he'd beat her with any bakugan but his guardian.

God he was a fool.

And then he'd lost Vladitor. Alice made it slow, keeping Hydra's power level just a little over and allowing Mark to think that maybe just maybe he could save his partner, before she revealed her character card and vaporized Vladitor and sent him to join all of Mark's other bakugan in the infinity force.

Mark had failed, and worse than just lose Vladitor, he'd lost all his bakugan, and he'd lost himself. He'd set himself up to fail, he'd let his arrogance get the better of him and now he couldn't trust himself anymore.

His family didn't trust him, after two suicide attempts, his uncle offered to get Mark help, but Mark refused, citing they wouldn't understand him losing his bakugan.

 _'They'd think they were just toys'_

So Mark was sent to live with Dr. Michael and the good doctor did try to get through to Mark but it was to no avail. Mark was living a waking nightmare, with the guilt of destroying his bakugan, he could've stopped, he could've saved them. Could've saved Vladitor, who'd done nothing but stand by him and fight alongside him and Mark had responded by treating him like a weapon.

Now Mark had lost everything, all he had was a too large empty mansion and an annoying old man who kept trying to get Mark to move past it.

Mark didn't want to move past it, he'd killed his bakugan, and he deserved to suffer for it. It just wasn't fair that no one would let him join them in death.

A/N: This was pretty dark, but this is how Mark feels after his loss of his bakugan. Unfortunately he lacks any immediate family to help him so poor Mark's on his own to try and deal with the guilt. I hope you guys enjoyed this 10 little drabbles, if you did please leave a review and also if you have another writing challenge you'd like me to attempt please either pm me or write it in your review.

Thanks for reading everyone :D


End file.
